Titanic :(I) Reina And Emma
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Nota: Basado en hechos reales, con tintes de ficción. Dedicado a la pasajera española Encarna Reinaldo. Reparto: - Encarna Reinaldo: Lana Parrilla ( Once upon a Time) - Emma Bowel: Jenifer Morrison ( Once upon a Time) -David Smith: Jared S. Gilmore ( Once upon a time) -Jack Dawson : Leonardo Di Caprio


Corría entre las ojas de los árboles huyendo de las duras palabras de algunos pueblerinos del viejo Londres, habían juzgado a la mejor sirvienta que tenían los Bowel , una familia adinerada de uno de los pueblos de Londres en los que hacía más frio. La sirvienta , Encarnación Reinaldo , era de procedencia Española , andaluza y de un carácter bastante desenfadado. Era morena de pelo largo y de una belleza extraordinaria a pesar de ser de una clase más bien baja. Había trabajado con los Bowel como había trabajado todos sus antepasados , pero esta vez era diferente. Aun que de carácter amable , Encarnación: Reina , que era como la llamaban quienes la conocían fue víctima de abusos durante años por parte del patriarca de la casa y muy amiga de Emma Bowel , la hija pequeña de los Bowel y amiga de Reina a escondidas.

Tras varias semanas , años de silencio por parte de la sirvienta . Pero algo en sus destinos iba a cambiar.

- Dentro de nada se va a notar Emma- Reina se miraba la tripa atormentada con la mano en ella , mirando al vacío con los ojos empapados. Mientras que Emma , sujetaba su mano despacio.

- Aun te quedan …meses para aguantar. Encontraremos una solución.-

- No puedo llevarlo dentro. He soñado que yo lo mataba.

- Reina , pero tu… no creo que sea cierto eso que dicen.-

-Ya sabes lo que pasó anteriormente , lo soñaba y pasaba , una dos tres veces…siempre que sueño con desgracias… Por eso me llaman bruja. Predije cosas y ahora estoy pagando por ello- Suspiró conteniendo el aliento y lo expulsó de golpe- Yo no quiero ser madre, no sería buena madre, habiendo siendo de ese fruto tan violento…¡ Y no puedo quejarme! De hacerlo me quedaría sin dinero. Me hecharían. Ya he visto a la señora de la casa murmurando sobre mi. Llegará un momento en el que no lo pueda ocultar.

Reina había hecho predicciones tras soñarlas, catástrofes y siempre había sido culpada tras que no la hicieran caso para resguardarse.

Aguantando lo que pudo , la joven Reinaldo ya no podía ocultarlo más , y su embarazo fruto de una relación sexual forzada con el dueño de la casa corría hasta llegar a su destino.

Emma Bowel sentía que no podía dejar sola a su amiga. Llena de rabia por los actos de su padre , cuando la tripa se le empezaba a notar a Reina , Emma robó dinero a sus padres para comprar los billetes de un gran Barco el inundable Titanic.

Se sujetaba la tripa con una emoción en los ojos al ver a su amiga , la abrazó y tomó los billetes emocionada. Se marchaban a New York. No sabía como , pero Reina se sentía a gusto al lado de Emma , y valoraba todo absolutamente todo los actos que estaba realizando de manera desinteresada. En realidad , siempre había estado allí.

Emma , sabía perfectamente lo que era estar embarazada, tal vez por eso lo hacía. Con 16 años la joven se quedó embarazada de quien había sido su novio. Era tal el revuelo en la familia que el padre , cabreado obligó de manera brutal abortar a la muchacha. Avisada por Reina , ya que lo había soñado la manera de hacerlo , la joven engatuso a los padres para que Emma pasara meses en España : En resumen fingieron el aborto. Se podía decir que siempre se habían ayudad. Emma dio a luz un bebé sano que fue entregado a una familia. Ahora el niño tendría unos 10 años.

Southampton estaba lleno de gente por todos los lados , las dos con sus macutos después de haberse escapado en la noche habían hecho tiempo mirando las estrellas sentadas en un banco y no tenían nada de sueño.

Sus billetes no eran de primera, pero eso daba igual , después de superar una cola de inspección de piojos , las dos pensaban que podían con todo. Se dieron la mano para no perderse entre la multitud, mientras nerviosas reían y comentaban la grandeza del barco. La primera aventura fue : La litera.

Mientras miraban el billete con su camarote correspondiente , de pronto delante de ellas se coló un chico rubio justo en la puerta donde tenían que entrar: Su camarote.

- Perdone , ese es nuestro camarote- Dijo Reina con un tono jovial tocando su hombro. El rubió se dio la vuelta.

- He perdido a mi amigo , creía que era… - Miró el billete sonriendo y las miró- ¡ Fabrizzio! O ¡ Mierda! ¡ Este no es nuestro camarote! . Señoritas , le debo una…- De prontó el joven rubio miró la tripa de Reina- ¡ Oh una embarazada!¿ Puedo tocarle la tripa? - La joven asintió riendose , mientras que Emma , con las llaves se disponía abrir la puerta.

-Ya esta bien por hoy , gracias- Dijo tirando suavemente de Reina.

- ¡ Estan invitadas a la fiesta de la cerveza señoras! Un placer , soy Jack Dawson.- Antes de que el muchacho terminara si quiera su frase ellas ya estaban dentro. 

Extrañada , Reina miró a Emma que comenzaba a colocar la ropa y las maletas.

- No entiendo esa antipatía , Emma.

-No me gustan los desconocidos. Sabes de sobra que no me gustan. Y estoy cansada de estar todo el día despierta.

Suavemente , Reina acarició el pelo de Emma suavemente para calmarla. Y comenzó a desvestirse despacio para ponerse cómoda. De entre las ropas su tripa asomaba , grande y lúcida llena de vida. Ante los ojos de Emma que de pronto evitó mirarla.

-No comprendo que te pasa , Emma. – En silencio Emma se acercó a su tripa y posó sus labios en el ombligo de la morena , la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- No me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansada.

No era la primera vez que se desnudaban las dos , observándose. Una vez en camisón las dos se metieron en la cama.

Emma Bowel , había escrito un par de novelas , que le habían valido en un pasado para ahorrar dinero, se hizo lo suficientemente famosa como para ser un tanto reconocida por los retratos. Sin embargo , parte de los beneficios los ganaba su padre , y le robaba la mitad casi o más de lo que podía ganar. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Iba a escribir sobre su viaje y la sensaciones.

- Pronto ascenderemos a primera clase. Ya lo verás. En cuanto sepan quien soy. Aunque me puse un nombre falso.

- ¡ Falsificaste tus datos!

- ¿ Qué quieres Reina que nos pillen? .

Las dos tenían ganas de pulular por el barco y así pasaron la mañana , en cubierta , tomando el sol y mirando como los que tenían más dinero disfrutaban de las comodidades.

-A mi no me importa estar en tercera clase- Reina miró al mar mientras notaba el aire en la cara.-

- A mi tampoco , estoy a tu lado , y al lado… de ¿ Sabes ya que nombre le vas a poner?

- Ni idea.

- No me gusta ese nombre- Las dos rieron y ladearon la vista.

- ¿ Has visto eso? – Emma señalo a una pareja que escupía al mar.- Que cerdos y son de primera clase.- ¡ Cochinos!- Dijo alzando la voz.

- ¡ Emma! – Reina no podía evitar reírse- El no lo es , es el chico que se confundió de camarote.-

Se tocó la tripa en un suspiro y la miró a los ojos seria.

-Gracias , por la ayuda.

- Deja de darme las gracias. – Vamos a ver si podemos robar algo de comida.

Emma Bowel , tenía memoria fotográfica incluso de lejos. Sabía exactamente que hace unas horas , un carrito con frutas se pavoneaba por la primera clase como si nada. Era experta en abrir puertas de alta seguridad y se habían colado en uno de los camarotes.

- Rouse De we bocater-

- ¿ Como?

- Tiene un nombre muy raro- Dijo Emma abriendo la puerta- No hay moros en la costa. Como puedes ver burlar la guardia no se me da muy mal.

- Los has sobornado.

- Esta prohibido los romances entre pasajeros y miembros trabajadores del barco- Dijo riendose.-  
- Emma ¡ Te lo has inventado!

- Shhh , vamos a ver que tienen en el armario.

A oscuras , Emma y Reina visualizaron un armario enorme de ropa de mujer , la de Rose , posiblemente. Trajes de todas las maneras.

-Para que quiere esta tipa tanto vestido.

- Ohh Emma son preciosos- Lentamente tocó uno desviando la mirada a su amiga- ¡ Ponte este!-

- ¿ Qué dices? ¿ Cómo me voy a poner yo esto? Es rosa y hortera.

- Venga anda… - Apenó su rostro para convencerla- Yo no entro en los vestidos con esta tripa.

- Tal vez podamos hacer algo para que si entres.

Emma sacó un par de vestidos , rajo uno para que su tripa asomara y le puso retazos de otro atados para que se tapara sin dejarse ver. Después le hizo provarselo.

Date prisa , puede venir alguien.

Reina se apresuró , salió con su vestido rosa , y empezó a reírse. Emma no pudo resistirse y la besó la mejilla. La sorpresa fue que Emma se había puesto en lo que Reina tardaba en vestirse , uno verde largo.

-Estas… preciosa. Te favorece el verde. Ya era hora de dejar el negro aparcado.

Las dos salieron del camerino , con la cabeza muy alta , fingiendo ser de esa clase de personas que por ejemplo eran los padres de Emma. Pasaron por los pasillos , encontrándose con gente rica que hacían ademanes educados al verla y luego cambiaban el rostro al ver la tripa de Reina. Sin duda ya estaban juzgando que ella soltera estuviera con un embarazo.

Les daba lo mismo , comieron en demasía como hace meses que no lo hacían. Llegó el anuncio del Baile , el 14 de Abril sería la señalada fiesta en la que ganaría el mejor bailarín. Las dos estaban sin pareja. Alguna vez algún hombre se había acercado a Emma , pero ella les había rechazado.

Durante la fiesta un niño pequeño de 12 años se acercó a Emma ofreciéndole caramelos. A veces se las encontraba en cubierta , se colaba el a tercera y hablaba con las dos , aquello a ellas les parecía gracioso.

- Me llamo David.

El niño comenzó a entablar una ligera amistad , dado que el era el peón para recibir de primera clase algunos privilegios. A veces el se hacía pasar por su hijo. Robaba ropa de su familia y las disfrazaba.

Los dos días siguientes lo pasaron en las fiestas de la tercera clase, bailando y cantando con gente de diferentes países. Reina encontró a alguna que otra persona de su mismo país. Las dos noches eran buenas hasta que una noche antes del baile comenzaron a anidar en la mente de Reina. Aquella noche comenzaba ha hacer frío , Reina se despertó de golpe , salió al pasillo y comenzó a gritar.

-¡ Hielo hielo! Está todo helado- Después se puso a tiritar. Inmediatamente , la gente alertada por los gritos de Reina , salió al pasillo. Emma se apresuró a darla calor , se disculpo ante todo el cúmulo de personas y entró al camarote.

-Reina ¿ Qué te pasa?-

Sin poder pronunciar palabra , Reina se acostó en silencio tratando de calmarse.

Reina dejó de hablar durante todo el día. En el desayuno , durante todo el ría hasta el 14 , el día del baile.

- No quiero ir.- Dijo sentada en la cama.

- Pero Reina….-

- Esta volviendo a pasar. He soñado que esto , todo esto se llenaba de Hielo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

En silenció no se movió de su lado, tan solo para traerla algo de comida.

-¿ Sabes Reina que el chico del camarote , el que nos lo quería robar se ha enamorado?- Reina no contestaba , acurrucada en la cama.

Tienes que comer algo….- Dijo acariciando su pelo.- No has comido , merienda al menos. Prometeme que comerás algo- Reina negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó dormida , Emma la rodeo desde atrás con sus brazos y besó su cuello despacio, Reina emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Confiando en que Reina estaba dormida , Emma comenzó a hablar en susurros , pensando que en su profundidad Reina no podía oirla.

-Ahora que estas dormida, puedo decirte …. Que adoro estar a tu lado. Que te quiero , y a veces pienso que me gustaría ser un hombre. Para cuidar de ti sin ser señalada. Desde el primer momento en que te ví , me encandilaste. Y después me hiciste ver el horror de mi familia…de mi padre. Me apoyaste cuando pensé que estaba enamorada. Me ayudaste. Llevo escribiendo todo el tiempo lo que me haces sentir , desde que monté en el barco y …Yo sé que vas a dar a luz en New York y yo seré una gran escritora.

Una lágrima recorrió los ojos de Emma , cayendo a la almohada , abrazó fuerte a su amiga y esta se encogió relajando su rostro. Sumidas en un sueño profundo.

La puerta sonó con insistencia. Era el pequeño asustado.

-Os he estado buscando desde hace tiempo. ¡ El barco se hunde!- Aturdidas las dos se levantaron , asustadas, abrieron la puerta al pequeño.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí pequeño?- Dijo Reina.- ¿ Y tus padres? ¿ Qué hora es?

- Muy tarde señora Reinaldo. He perdido a mis padres- El pequeño las abrazó.

La respiración de Reina se empezó a acelerar.

- Debí verlo venir , he perdido facultades-

- ¿ Es usted una bruja señora Reinaldo?

Emma observo debajo de las camas , empezaba a ver bastante agua.

-¿ Qué Hacemos?


End file.
